Simon Bisley
Simon Bisley (born March 4, 1962) is a People of the British comics artist best known for his 1990s in comics|1990s work on ABC Warriors, Lobo and Sláine. His style, reliant on paints, acrylics, inks and multiple-mediums, was strongly influenced by Frank Frazetta, Gustav Klimt, Salvador Dalí, William Turner and Richard Corben.Official Fanpage He also took inspiration from rock album covers and graffiti as well as traditional comics art. In turn he and his work has inspired various forms in media, including the Beast in the 2006 Doctor Who episode "The Satan Pit",artist biography, "The Tick's 20th Anniversary Special Edition #1", May 2007, New England Comics Press and Simon Pegg's character graphic artist Tim Bisley on the Channel 4 sitcom Spaced.Spaced Series 2 DVD Homage-o-meter (Alternative subtitles) He did the artwork for Gears of War: The Quickening. Career While still a student, Bisley did a painting of a robot holding a baby that he sent to the offices of 2000 AD. The image was seen by Pat Mills and inspired him to relaunch the ABC Warriors strip, with Bisley as artist, in 1987. Following this, Bisley took over drawing of Sláine. Bisley also painted the intercompany crossover Judge Dredd and Batman, Judgement on Gotham. As of 1997, Bisley is an occasional contributor to the comics magazine Heavy Metal. Bibliography Comics 2000 AD Work for 2000 AD include: *''ABC Warriors'': "The Black Hole" (with Pat Mills, in 2000 AD #555-558, 563-568 & 577-581, 1988) *''Sláine'' (with Pat Mills): ** "The Horned God Book I" (in 2000 AD #626-635, 1989) ** "The Horned God Book II" (in 2000 AD #650-656 & 662-664, 1989–90) ** "The Horned God Book III" (in 2000 AD #688-698, 1990) * Heavy Metal Dredd (with John Wagner/ Alan Grant, reprinted from Rock Power, collected in Heavy Metal Dredd ISBN 0-7493-1555-5): ** "A Mega-City Primer" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #1.14, 1991 and 2000 AD #1068, 1997) ** "Rock On, Tommy Who?!" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #1.16, 1992) ** "Chicken Run" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #1.17, 1992) ** "The Legend of Johnny Biker" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #1.19, 1992) ** "Ironfist" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.61, 1994) ** "Night Before Christmas" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #2.62, 1994) ** "The Great Arsoli" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #3.15, 1996) ** "Bimba" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #3.17, 1996) DC Comics for DC Comics include: *''Lobo'' (pencils by Bisley): ** The Last Czarnian (with co-writers Keith Giffen and Alan Grant, 96 pages, 1993, ISBN 0-930289-99-4) ** Lobo's Back's Back (with Keith Giffen, 96 pages, ISBN 1-56389-103-4) ** Lobo Paramilitary Christmas Special (1991) oneshot ** The Authority#The Authority/Lobo|The Authority/Lobo: Holiday Hell (with co-writers Keith Giffen and Alan Grant, Wildstorm, 160 pages, August 2006, ISBN 1-4012-0992-0): *** Jingle Hell (2004) *** Spring Break Massacre (2005) *''Batman/Judge Dredd: Judgement on Gotham'' (with John Wagner/Alan Grant, DC/Fleetway, 1991, ISBN 1-56389-022-4) *''Batman: Black & White'': "A Black & White World" (with Neil Gaiman, 1996) Comics for the Wildstorm imprint include: * The Authority#The Authority/Lobo|The Authority/Lobo: Holiday Hell (with co-writers Keith Giffen and Alan Grant, Wildstorm, 160 pages, August 2006, ISBN 1-4012-0992-0): ** Jingle Hell (2004) ** Spring Break Massacre (2005) *''Global Frequency'' #7 (with Warren Ellis, 2003, collected in Global Frequency, Volume 2: Detonation Radio, ISBN 1-4012-0291-8) Vertigo imprint include: *''Hellblazer'' #259-260, 265-266 (full art); #271-274 (with writer Peter Milligan, along with Giuseppe Camuncoli, 2009–2011) Full Circle Comics for Full Circle Publications include: *''Full Cirkle'' (1st Series) (art, with Simon Reed, 2003) *''Full Cirkle'' (2nd Series) (with Simon Reed, 2007) *''Thicker Than Blood'' (colours, with Simon Reed and art by Mike Ploog, 2007) Marvel Marvel Comics work includes: * "Weapon of Choice" (with Ian Edginton, in X-Men Unlimited #46, 2003) * "Last Journey of the Infinite Succor" (with Lee Hammock, in Halo Graphic Novel, 2006) * "S.M.A.S.H. Files: Korg: Indestructive Reasoning" (with Brandon Montclare, in Incredible Hulks #620, 2011) Other publishers * "Once Upon A Time In The West" (with Alan Grant, in Toxic! #1, 1991) * "Reapers" (with John Arcudi, in Aliens, Dark Horse Comics, 1992, collected in Aliens Omnibus #3, 2008, ISBN 1593078722) * Bisley's Scrapbook (Atomeka Press, 1993) *''The Melting Pot'' (with Kevin Eastman/Eric Talbot, Kitchen Sink Press, 1995, ISBN 0-87816-362-X) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Bodycount'' (with Kevin Eastman, 4-issue mini-series, tpb, Image Comics, 1996, tpb, ISBN 1-887279-36-9) *''Mutant Chronicles: Golgotha'' (illustration by Bisley, Valiant Comics|Acclaim Comics, 1996) *''Bad Boy'' (with Frank Mille, one-shot, Oni Press, Dynamite Entertainment, 1997) *''Fistful of Blood'' (with script and layouts by Kevin Eastman, in Heavy Metal #192-202, May 2001 - January 2003, hardcover, 64 pages, February 2003, ISBN 1882931866) * The Dead (with Alan Grant, Berserker Comics, 2008-ongoing)The Dead issue #1 at Berserker Comics * Church of Hell #1- (with Alan Grant and Wayne Nichols, Berserker Comics, 2009, forthcoming)Church of Hell at Berserker Comics Music album covers * Mayhemic Destruction (1987), by Mortal Sin * First Offence (1988), by King Prawn * Thrall: Demonsweatlive (1993), by Danzig * 6:66 Satan's Child (1999), by Danzig * Lost Tracks of Danzig (2007), by Danzig * Among Flies (2008), by Last House on The Left Computer game box * Gods (1991), by The Bitmap Brothers Movie posters * Centurion (2010) Books *''The Art of Simon Bisley Redux'' (132 pages, Heavy Metal Magazine, June 2007, ISBN 1932413790) *''Simon Bisley's Illustrations from the Bible: A Work in Progress'' (Heavy Metal Magazine, July 2007, ISBN 1932413782) *''Simon Bisley Calendar 2010'' (Heavy Metal Magazine, August 2009, ISBN 1935351060) Awards * 1989: Won "Favourite Artist UK" Eagle Award (comics)|Eagle Award * 1992:1992 Will Eisner Comic Industry Award Nominees and Winners at the Comic Book Awards Almanac ** Won "Best Artist" Eisner Award, for Judgement on Gotham ** Nominated for "Best Cover Artist" Eisner Award, for Judgement on Gotham and Doom Patrol ** Nominated for "Best Graphic Album: New/First US publication", for Judgement on Gotham, with Alan Grant and John Wagner * 1993:1993 Will Eisner Comic Industry Award Nominees and Winners at the Comic Book Awards Almanac ** Nominated for "Best Cover Artist" Eisner Award, for Grendel: War Child, Terminator, and Enemy Within ** Nominated for "Best Painter (Interior)", for "Lair of the Lizard Ladies" in Mr. Monster Attacks #3 References External Links * Simon Bisley - Lambiek Comiclopedia * Simon Bisley - 2000adonline.com credits list Category:Epic Games employees